the_red_mannequinfandomcom-20200214-history
Dementation
Dementation is the Discipline that allows a vampire to focus and channel madness into the minds of those around him. Disturbingly, Dementation doesn't actually make their victims mad, but rather it seems to break down the doors to the hidden darkness of the target's mind, releasing into the open whatever is found there. The Malkavians claim that this is because insanity is the next logical step in mental evolution, a transhumanist advancement of what modern people consider consciousness. Other Kindred scoff that this reasoning is an outright justification for the chaos that Dementation brings. They don't scoff too loudly, however, lest the Malkavian advance their consciousness next. Dots in Perception, Manipulation, and Subterfuge are very useful for using Dementation powers, as they all lend themselves well to toying with another's mind. Dementation Cheat Sheet - This sheet is a quick chart of what rolls are needed for what abilities. Keep in mind that the sheet and this page is a cut down version of the V20 page we use on subnet to make it easier to reference. For all of the details regarding Dementation, please go here. 1 Passion The vampire stirs his victim's emotions, either heightening them to a fevered pitch or blunting them until the target is completely desensitized. The inflictor may not choose which emotion is affected; she may only amplify or dull emotions already present in the target. In this way, a vampire can inflame mild irritation into quivering rage or atrophy true love into casual interest. System: The character talks to her victim, and the vampire's player rolls Charisma + Empathy (difficulty equals the victim's Humanity rating). The number of successes determines the duration of the altered state of feeling. Effects of this power might include one- or two-point additions or subtractions to difficulties of frenzy rolls, Virtue rolls, rolls to resist Presence powers, etc. Degrees of Successes One Success - One turn Two Successes - One hour Three Successes - One night Four Successes - One week Five Successes - One month Failure - Does nothing. Botch - Caster may have their own emotions dulled or amplified. Contact ST. 2 The Haunting The vampire manipulates the sensory centers of his victim's brain, flooding the victim's senses with visions, sounds, scents, or feelings that aren't really there. The images, regardless of the sense to which they appeal, are only fleeting "glimpses," barely perceptible to the victim. The vampire using Dementation cannot control what the victim perceives, but may choose which sense is affected. The "haunting" effects occur mainly when the victim is alone, and mostly at night. They may take the form of the subject's repressed fears, guilty memories, or anything else that the Storyteller finds dramatically appropriate. The effects are never pleasant or unobtrusive, however. System: After the vampire speaks to the victim, the player spends a blood point and rolls Manipulation + Subterfuge (difficulty of his victim's Perception + Self-Control). The number of successes determines the length of the sensory "visitations." Degrees of Successes One Success - One night Two Successes - Two nights Three Successes - One week Four Successes - One month Five Successes - Three months Failure - Does nothing. Botch - Caster may end up giving themselves hallucinations instead. Contact ST. 3 Eyes of Chaos This peculiar power allows the vampire to take advantage of the fleeting clarity hidden in insanity. She may scrutinize the "patterns" of a person's soul, the convolutions of a vampire's inner nature, or even random events in nature itself. The Kindred with this power can discern the most well-hidden psychoses, or gain insight into a person's true self. System: This power allows a vampire to determine a person's true Nature, among other things. The vampire concentrates for a turn, then her player rolls Perception + Occult. The difficulty depends on the intricacy of the pattern. Discerning the Nature of a stranger would be difficulty 9, a casual acquaintance would be an 8, and an established ally a 6. The vampire could also read the message locked in a coded missive (difficulty 7), or even see the doings of an invisible hand in such events as the pattern of falling leaves (difficulty 6). Almost anything might contain some hidden insight, no matter how trivial or meaningless. The patterns are present in most things, but are often so intricate they can keep a vampire spellbound for hours while she tries to understand their message. Secrets revealed via Eyes of Chaos are never simple facts; they're tantalizing symbols adrift in a sea of madness. 4 Voice of Madness By merely addressing his victims aloud, the Kindred can drive targets into fits of blind rage or fear, forcing them to abandon reason and higher thought. Victims are plagued by hallucinations of their subconscious demons, and try to flee or destroy their hidden shames. System: The player spends a blood point and makes a Manipulation + Empathy roll (difficulty 7). One target is affected per success, although all potential victims must be listening to the vampire's voice. Affected victims fly immediately into frenzy or a blind fear like Rötschreck. Kindred or other creatures capable of frenzy, such as Lupines, may make a frenzy check or Rötschreck test (Storyteller's choice as to how they are affected) at +2 difficulty to resist the power. Mortals are automatically affected and don't remember their actions while berserk. The frenzy or fear lasts for a scene, though vampires may test as usual to snap out of it. The vampire using Voice of Madness must also test for frenzy or Rötschreck upon invoking this power, though his difficulty to resist is one lower than normal. If the initial roll to invoke this power is a failure, however, the roll to resist the frenzy is one higher than normal. If the roll to invoke this power is a botch, the frenzy or Rötschreck response is automatic. 5 Total Insanity The vampire coaxes the madness from the deepest recesses of her target's mind, focusing it into an overwhelming wave of insanity. This power has driven countless victims, vampire and mortal alike, to unfortunate ends. System: The Kindred must gain her target's undivided attention for at least one full turn to enact this power. The player spends a blood point and rolls Manipulation + Intimidatio'''n (difficulty of her victim's current Willpower points). If the roll is successful, the victim is afflicted with five derangements of the Storyteller's choice. The number of successes determines the duration. On a botch the Storyteller can decide what a vampire inflicts upon herself by attempting to incite the primal hells lurking within the darkest recesses of a victim's mind. The victim (or the target of a botch) can spend a number of Willpower points equal to the successes rolled to end the duration prematurely. The Storyteller decides when such Willpower points can be spent (such as after a therapy session or after a friend has managed to prove a particular delusion to be false). '''Degrees of Successes One Success - One turn Two Successes - One night Three Successes - One week Four Successes - One month Five Successes - One year Failure - Does nothing. Botch - Caster is inflicted with derangements instead. Contact ST.